moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies
The Hobbit: There and Back Again is the upcoming third installment of The Hobbit. It will follow The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and will be produced by Peter Jackson, who also created the Lord of the Rings trilogy. The movie might start with the Battle of the Five Armies and then focus on Bilbo Baggins as he gets home and Gandalf as he finds out that the Necromancer is in fact Sauron. Filming will take place primarily in New Zealand. The film will star Martin Freeman as Bilbo, Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey, Benedict Cumberbatch as the Necromancer and Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield. On February 28, 2013, it has been confirmed a new release date for There and Back Again. It has been announced via press and now mirrors the release dates of Peter Jackson's Middle-earth films, The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. The movie's new release date has been rescheduled from July 18, 2014, it was changed to December 17, 2014. Etymology The title is based on Bilbo's title for his book; it is an alternate title for the original novel The Hobbit. Cast *Martin Freeman and Ian Holm as Bilbo Baggins *Ian McKellen as Gandalf *Richard Armitage as Thorin Oakenshield *Ken Stott as Balin *Graham McTavish as Dwalin *William Kircher as Bifur *James Nesbitt as Bofur *Stephen Hunter as Bombur *Dean O'Gorman as Fili *Aidan Turner as Kili *John Callen as Oin *Peter Hambleton as Gloin *Jed Brophy as Nori *Mark Hadlow as Dori *Adam Brown as Ori *Benedict Cumberbatch as Smaug and the Necromancer *Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins *Hugo Weaving as Elrond *Cate Blanchett as Galadriel *Christopher Lee as Saruman *Billy Connolly as Dain Ironfoot *Orlando Bloom as Legolas *Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel *Luke Evans as Bard *Lee Pace as Thranduil *Michael Persbrandt as Beorn *Bret McKenzie as Lindir *John Bell as Bain *Stephen Colbert as Unknown (rumoured) *Conan Stevens as Bolg *Ryan Gage as Alfrid *Shane Briant as Mayor of Michel Delving (rumoured) *Robin Kerr as Elros TBA *Roac Development Development on the third film currently hasn't begun, but filming on The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey will wrap up around March 2012, and filming on the third film probably won't begin until the first and second have been released in theaters. Trivia *The film will be the last film adaptation of The Lord of the Rings and related works, as the Tolkien Estate has forbidden any more films from being made (at least for now). *The title comes from Bilbo's fictional volume in the Red Book of Westmarch: There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale. *If rumors are true that the Necromancer will appear, then this is the only time that Sauron will appear in physical form in the films (excluding flashbacks). *The film will include multiple characters not appearing in the book, including Radagast the Brown, Legolas and Sauron. References External links * Category:Movies Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson